


Soft

by Steph2265



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph2265/pseuds/Steph2265
Summary: Sorry about the long wait. I know it's a cliche answer but life happens. Hope you enjoy this one. It's a long one. Next chapter is the epilogue





	1. Chapter 1

For once, Ali was having a quiet day at work. All the dogs were behaving calmly as she checked their vitals and gave a few of them a new IV tap. “Slow day, huh?” Her veterinary assistant Sydney asked Ali as she pulled out a pair of Husky pups and prepared them for a flea bath. “No one’s come in all day.”

Ali shrugged. “Maybe that new clinic up the street finally opened up.” 

“You mean Pawsivitely Perfect? I think it’s more of a spa than a clinic.” Sydney snorted with derision. She pushed a few stray strands of hair off her face as she lowered the pups into the warm water. They howled in surprise before they adjusted and started wobbling about. “Anyway, do you mind if I take the rest of the afternoon off? I have a date with Dom and I wanted to doll myself up. It’s our anniversary, y’know.” 

“Oh, congrats, Sydney” Ali responded, her voice falling flat. “Yeah, I don’t mind. You can go once Jack and Toby are cleaned up.” 

“You’re the best, Ali!” She exclaimed. The pups barked in agreement. The other dogs joined in and soon enough, it wasn’t quiet anymore. 

Ali forced a smile and walked away. “I’ll be at the front desk, filling out some paperwork.” She walked through the double doors to the front of the clinic. She sighed and sat down behind her desk. Ali stared at the computer screen in front of her for a moment, thinking about Sydney. She had been dating Dom for two years now. For two years, she had been in a happy, successful relationship, and what had she been doing that whole time? Going home alone to her boring, single life. 

Ali let out another sigh before she grabbed a pile of paperwork that still had to be done. Absentmindedly, she started to fill it in. Where had she gone wrong? She was a young woman with a successful career as a veterinarian. She had her own apartment. Overall, a good life. But no one to share it with… Ali had been single for over three years now. She's tried to put herself out there. Dating websites, blind dates, bar crawls, you name it. Ali just couldn’t find Mr. Right. Sometimes, it felt like he didn’t exist. 

Sydney suddenly broke her train of thought as she barged into the reception room. “Well, I’m off! Thanks again for letting me take the afternoon off.” Ali nodded and waved her off, quickly immersing herself in her paperwork. Maybe if she kept herslef busy, she wouldn’t focus on how lonely she was. 

She was just finishing her first folder worth of papers when someone stormed through the front door. Ali looked up to see a gorgeous, short brown-haired woman holding an injured dog in her arms. Blood covered her white shirt. The dog’s head hung limply over the side of her arm. Ali's eyes grew wide with alarm and she quickly jumped up, rushing over to her. 

“You have to help me! My dog just got hit by a car! Please… I don’t think he’s breathing.” Just as she finished her statement, two large men in black suits came into the clinic, stern expressions on their faces. 

“Miss Harris, you can’t just go running off like that.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do! Can’t you see that my dog is dying here?” She snapped. Tears welled up in her vibrant hazel eyes. “Please. Do something.” She looked at Ali, her voice desperate. 

“Right this way.” Ali guided her to the back of the clinic, toward the operating room. 

“Miss Harris, let us help. We can carry the dog.” One of the men offered. 

“Don’t you dare touch him.” She hissed, holding the canine even tighter against her chest. The dog looked like a large Pit Bull and yet, the lean woman was adamant about carrying him herself. 

“I think it’s best if you two gentlemen just stay out here,” Ali said in a professional voice before she gently guided her into the operating room. “If you could place him down on the table. Gentle now. He could have internal bleeding. You said he was hit by a car.” 

“Yes. Some fucking idiot. He blew a red light and hit my dog! We were crossing the street together.” Her words were rushed, almost slurred. 

“Miss. Please calm down. Were you injured in the accident?” 

“Don’t worry about me.” She grabbed her arm, digging her nails into her skin. “You have to help my dog. Please. He means the world to me.” Ali could see the fierce dedication in her eyes and nodded. 

“I will do everything I can.” Ali started to move around the room, grabbing everything she needed for treatment. Finally, she moved toward the dog, pressing her stethoscope against his chest. “He’s still alive.” The woman breathed a sigh of relief and burst into a fresh set of tears. “Oh, thank god…” She collapsed into a nearby chair. Ali looked at her for a fleeting moment before she started to move the dog’s joints, looking for any sign of discomfort. She checked all three of his legs and found no broken bones. His eyes were closed, but his reflexes were still good. He didn’t seem to have suffered any sort of concussion. Ali pressed down on his stomach and still, nothing happened. 

She ripped open an IV kit and grabbed a nearby shaver. When she turned it on, the woman’s head jolted in Ali's direction. “What are you going to do with that?” 

“I need to sterilize his skin before I give him an IV. In order to do that, I need to shave away a bit of his fur.” 

“So, you’re not going to hurt him?” 

“Of course not,” Ali assured her with a warm smile. She watched her as Ali cleared away a patch of his skin and wiped it down with an alcohol swab. She then gently pushed in the needle and started the tap, hanging the IV bag from a nearby hook. 

Ali then started the oxygen machine and got a mask around his muzzle, hoping that would bring him back to consciousness. As she waited a few minutes for a response, she ran her hands over his sleek fur. He was a beautiful dog with a black and white coat. Most of his face was pure white, but his left ear was completely black. “What’s his name?” 

“Huh?” The woman sniffled and looked at me, seemingly confused. Ali walked up to her and handed her a box of tissues. “His name.” 

“Oh… it’s Titan.” She blew her nose and wiped the corner of her eyes. “Is he going to be okay?” She stood up and stepped closer. Ali could smell her fresh pine-scented perfume in the air and for a moment, Ali's heart skipped a beat. She stared at her smooth skin before she quickly regained her composure. 

“He seems to be okay. From what I can tell, there are no broken bones or a concussion. We’ll get him into an X-ray in just a few minutes. I just want to see if he’ll wake up first.” 

“Do you have any treats or biscuits?” She asked. 

Ali nodded. “Of course.” She walked over to a shelf and grabbed a bag, handing it to her. With shaky fingers, she placed her fingers on the oxygen mask and looked at her, asking for permission. She sighed but nodded, helping her remove it. She then reached into the treat bag and pulled out a few pieces of bacon treats and waved them around the dog’s nose. 

“He might not respond in his current state.” 

“Just wait.” She said with a firm voice. The dog’s nose started to twitch. “That’s it, Titan.” She cooed. She ran her hand along his neck. 

“Careful,” Ali warned her. Her skin crawled with excitement as she stepped closer to her. She stopped a few inches away as a cold shiver ran down her spine. Why was this woman making her feel oddly excited? 

Before Ali could figure out the answer, however, the dog opened his eyes and gobbled up the treat. “Titan!” She squealed with excitement, gently hugging her dog around the neck. As he sat up, he whimpered softly. She pulled away quickly, thinking she was hurting him and looked at Ali. 

“I should be able to handle things from here. Why don’t you go out and wait in the reception room? You can get some coffee from the machine and there are some crackers. Make yourself comfortable and I’ll call you when I’m done checking him out.” The woman bit her bottom lip. “You’ll call me the moment you’re done?” 

“I promise.” Ali placed her hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’ll make sure he gets the best care possible.” She looked at her dog one more time before she finally left the room. Ali turned to face the dog and smiled. “Hey there big boy, let’s make sure you’re okay.” She checked his temperament and after learning he was quite docile, she picked him up and carried him to the X-ray room. 

Ali stood him up, straightening out his hind legs. “You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” She eyed the spot where his left leg should have been. “I wonder what happened to you.” She scratched him behind the ears before she wrapped a collar around his neck so he wouldn’t jump down. Moments later, she returned with a heavy vest, specially designed to protect canines from the harmful effects of X-ray radiation. “This won’t take long, I promise,” Ali assured him before she walked out of the room and pressed a button on the wall. There was a click, followed by a bright flash of light. 

Ali repositioned the vest. “Just a few more.” She stepped outside again and repeated the process until she had all the X-rays she needed. Ali moved her laptop onto the table and gave Titan a treat. “You were very good.” He wagged his tail and looked at her expectantly as she surveyed his X-rays for damage. “It seemed you were a very lucky dog. No broken bones, no trauma. Just those cuts and bruises, but those will heal in no time.” Ali closed the laptop and grabbed the disinfectant kit as she started to clean his wounds. “I’m sorry boy, I know it hurts. It’s just for a minute.” He whimpered but didn’t give her a hard time. 

Once she was finally done, Ali put him on the ground and guided him to the waiting room. The minute he saw his owner, he charged forward, dragging her along. 

“Titan!” She smiled and hugged him tight, rubbing his body as he ran all around her, happy to see her. Ali smiled. 

“Your dog is perfectly healthy. He has a few cuts and bruises from the impact, but other than that, I don’t see anything wrong with him. However, I would like to keep him here overnight, just in case he has any internal bleeding I’m not aware of.” 

The woman straightened herself out and held her gaze as Ali explained her dog’s situation. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to thank you…” She ran her fingers through her disheveled short hair. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, just a day’s work.” 

“No. It was more than that. You saved my dog’s life.” 

“I just did what any good vet would.” she shrugged. The woman shook her head. “Stop being so modest.” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a checkbook. 

“Oh, you don’t have to pay me right now. I can send you a bill and you can pay us in installments. I wouldn’t want to burden you. Right now, you should focus on the recovery of your dog.” But the woman kept filling out the check before she finally ripped it out and handed it to her. 

“That should cover it, shouldn’t it?” Ali looked down at the check and saw it was written out for five thousand dollars. 

“Miss, I can’t accept this. All I did was give him an IV and take an X-ray. This is way too much.” 

“I don’t care. Take it.” 

“I can’t.” she tried to give it back to her, but she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning.” With that, she left the clinic, leaving Ali with a hefty sum of money in her hand. By her feet, Titan whimpered as he saw his owner leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali's mind was in a muddle for the rest of the day. She couldn't help but think that she recognized the beautiful woman from somewhere.  _Had I seen her at a bar maybe?_ No. She didn't seem like the type that would go to the bar.  _The grocery store?_ Couldn't be. She had all her groceries delivered. She couldn't put her finger on it, no matter how hard she tried.  _And who were those men who accompanied her?_ They looked like bodyguards, but why would a woman need a bodyguard if she was just walking her dog? Something didn't quite make sense.

Finally, Ali's replacement walked through the doors. Her partner, Steven, was a middle-aged vet with years of experience under his belt. "Hello, Steven." She smiled at him and got up.

"Hey Ali, how were things today?"

"Pretty quiet for the most part, but we got an emergency case in the late afternoon. A Pit Bull named Titan was brought in after being hit by a car." she explained.

"That's terrible. Any broken bones? Did he survive?"

"Amazingly, he seems to be just fine. A little sore, but that is to be expected. No broken bones or muscle trauma."

Steven nodded. "Good. I expect you asked to keep him overnight for observation."

Ali nodded. "I've been checking on him every hour, but he seems to be coping well. Gets along fine with the other dogs."

He nodded again. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on him."

"Thanks Steven. Do you need me to stay until Brian comes in? He just texted me and said he'd be in an hour late. His son's basketball game went into overtime."

"No. No. I can handle things on my own. You work too much, Ali." he said with a friendly smile. "Why don't you go home and have some fun?" He winked.

Ali rolled her eyes and laughed. "I have a tub of ice cream waiting for me in my freezer. That's about the extent of my fun."

"Oh, come now. A pretty girl like you...?" He raised a bushy white eyebrow in her direction. "I'm sure you could go out on the town and have a blast if you wanted to."

She shrugged and disappeared into the back. She entered the staff room and opened her locker, pulling out her coat and bag. Now that the day was over, she was eager to get home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Ali turned on the TV and browsed through the channels. "Nothing's on.... typical." She groaned, popping a spoonful of of mint chip ice cream in her mouth. On the ground, a little fluffball of white suddenly appeared. It looked up at her and yipped softly.

"You can do it, Casper. I'm not falling for that 'I can't jump onto the couch' trick of yours. I know you're just being a lazy brat." She spoke to her dog, but it just barked at her again. "I mean it. I'm not picking you up. Use your stairs." She pointed to the doggy stairs she had bought a few weeks ago.

Casper just stared at her with his big eyes. "Nope.... not going to happen." Ali crossed her arms over chest, trying to be firm. He sat down and whimpered. Ali sighed and picked him up. "You're a pampered brat, you know that." He responded by licking her face all over. "I love you too." Ali laughed with him for a moment before he settled on her lap, curling into a tiny ball. She ran her fingers through the Pomeranian's fur and smiled. At last she had Casper to keep her company...

With her dog fast asleep on her lap, Ali finally settled down on a rerun on one of her favorite shows. Still, she couldn't engage. She had seen this particular episode a dozen times before. She could almost recite lines word for word. Soon enough, she zoned out, thinking about Titan's owner. All she knew about her was that her last name was Harris.  _Did I know anyone by that last name?_ Not that she could remember.... So why did she look so familiar?

Eventually, Ali got up and put the ice cream away. Outside, it had begun to rain. Raindrops ran across the window pane above the sink and she sighed. She heard the soft pitter-patter of Casper's feet against the kitchen floor. He wagged his tail at her, thinking Ali was going to feed him. "I already gave you dinner." He just kept wagging his tail.

"Alright. One treat.  _One."_ Ali grabbed a bag off the counter and he started to do twirls in his excitement. Ali laughed and crumbled the large treat in her hand before scattering the pieces all over the ground so he could find them. With her dog now preoccupied, she started to do the dishes, her mind still wandering.

After a while, Ali made her way into bed. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until she felt her body ease into the mattress. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Seconds later, she heard Casper enter the room and walk toward the bed. She thought about Titan, wondering if he was okay back at the clinic. As she replayed the day's events in her mind, she slowly drifted to sleep. 

_Ali dreamt of her. She looked so beautiful. Her skin seemed to glow as she stood under the moonlight. Her natural brown hair shimmered as the wind whipped it behind her. Ali's eyes wandered her naked body, taking in every inch. Her small perky breasts were milky smooth. Her nipples were light pink. She could imagine herself reaching out and grabbing them, slowly rolling them between her fingers even though she had never done that before._

_Finally, Ali pried her eyes away from her breasts and took in her lean muscled figure. She stared at her abs and continued down. She stared at a soft patch of brown hair between her legs and felt a shiver run down her spine. Her heart beat faster even before she approached her. It felt like she was in the presence of a goddess. Her skin kept glowing as if it was made from a million tiny diamonds that wouldn't stop sparkling. Ali moved forward, the urge to touch her, to run her fingers along her wet folds soon became overwhelming. She had to have her. She had to taste those plump lips on hers. She smiled as Ali moved closer and she felt her heart flutter. She was smiling at her._

_She felt weightless as she got closer to her. In a way, she knew this was a dream. In real life, people simply weren't this beautiful. Still, she enjoyed the magic of the moment. Her cheeks burned as she made eye contact with her for the first time. Ali's heart raced harder than ever as she stared into her vibrant hazel eyes. Soon, she was lost in their depths, imagining what it would feel like to gaze into them for the rest of eternity. This woman had her under her spell and she didn't want it to stop._

_"Ali....." Her angelic voice wrapped around her soul and she froze in place. Goosebumps formed all over her body. Ali shivered, knowing she wanted her near, that she wanted her to get closer to her perfect body, but at the same time, she could no longer move. With about a foot between them, Ali had become a statue who could only admire her form a distance._

_As this strange paralysis kept a hold of her, she stepped forward, destroying the space between them. Her body felt like it was on fire as she pressed herself against Ali's, their hips locking together. Ali was surprised to feel the wetness between her legs against her thigh. She could feel the softness of her pubic hair and Ali giggled, nudging even closer until their chests squeezed together and she could almost feel the vibrations of her heartbeat against hers. For a moment, it felt like they would become one._

_Slowly, she reached out her hand and touched Ali's cheek. Sparks of electricity flew from her fingertips and under her skin. They settled inside her heart, forcing it to beat even faster. It felt like it would burst out of her chest at any moment. Blood rushed to Ali's nipples and soon enough, they were rock hard. Between her legs, her excitement only grew as her clit became engorged with her proximity. Never before had she been in such a heightened state of lust._

_Ali parted her lips and moaned ever so softly as her other hand rested on her thigh. Her fingers wrapped around her flesh and squeezed gently. On her cheek, her thumb caressed her skin, distracting Ali from her wandering fingers. She was only barely conscious of them creeping closer and closer to her wet pussy._

_She looked into Ali's lust-filled eyes and smiled. "I know you want me...." She whispered, her voice seductive. "Your whole body is giving you away.... your eyes.... your hips.... your chest. Every ounce of your being wants me." She grinned mischievously. "I like that...." Before Ali knew what was happening, she leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were soft and silky as they pressed against Ali's. Her eyes widened in surprise before she closed them, kissing her back. Her tongue snuck into her mouth finding Ali's. They quickly tangled together, finding perfect harmony as they danced around inside their mouths._

_Ali moaned into the kiss and pushed her hips closer to hers. It had never dawned on her that she was naked the whole time, but as their pussies rubbed together, it was all too apparent. She shuddered in pleasure before she rubbed against her even harder. The feeling of her silky pussy against hers was something she couldn't quite describe. Gentle. Romantic. Sexy. Scandalous._

_Deep down, a part of Ali wondered why she was being so intimate with this woman. Why her body excited her this much. Why her touch drove Ali wild._

_After all, she wasn't lesbian. She was straight. Yet, being with her felt so natural- as if she was always meant to be with this woman- to have her in her arms, to kiss her, to make love with her._

_With a suggestive push on Ali's shoulders, they were both on the ground. Ali fell back into the soft ground as she landed on top of her. Her body was medium built but almost weightless. Her legs draped over her body as she straddled her, their pussies still in contact. Ali's hands rested on her hips as she leaned forward, their lips getting closer and closer together. Ali wanted to reach out and take her breasts into her hands, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She felt like she deserved to be in control. She wanted to be her willing plaything- she wanted her to do anything she wanted with her. Ali wanted her._

_Her face got closer to Ali's and she thought she would kiss her, but instead, she just lingered there, teasing her. She could feel her hot breath mingle with hers. She was tempted to lean forward and kiss her herself, but Ali wanted to see where she would take her. In the silence, her heart continued to pound louder and louder, drowning out everything else._

_Suddenly, her hands began to roam Ali's body. She started at her hips and worked her way up. Her fingertips danced along Ali's skin, tickling her slightly. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her eyes burned with desire before she grabbed Ali's perky breasts and started to knead them in her large hands. Ali's breasts had always been her favorite feature. They were small, but not overly so._

_She continued to play with them. By the increasing wetness between her legs, Ali could tell she was enjoying herself. She started pinching her nipples between her fingers, giggling at Ali's moans. Ali bit her lip, trying to keep quiet, but when she leaned down and took one of the nipples in her mouth, she just couldn't control herself. She grinned and suckled on it, her eyes innocent._

_Her tongue flicked back and forth over her hard nipple, driving Ali insane. Her fingers ran along her dark-colored aureole, sending shivers through Ali's whole body. She had no idea she could experience such bliss just from someone playing with her breasts._

_But this woman knew exactly what she was doing. She skillfully sucked on her breasts, her tongue quick and nimble. Between Ali's legs, it felt like the floodgates had opened. Gradually, her tongue moved down her body until it rested on her upper thighs. She didn't do anything for a moment. Ali was left breathless, anticipating her next move, her body tense._

_When she finally spread Ali's legs apart, she was more than willing to obey her. The nighttime breeze settled around her clit, teasing it until she nearly closed her legs once more, but the look on her face told Ali that wasn't a good idea. Ali kept them spread as her fingers moved closer to her wet folds. Suddenly, she was very nervous. She had never made love to a woman and the thought of being with this goddess both frightened and excited her. Ali tried to focus on the stars to keep her mind at ease, but she simply couldn't ignore the burning desire between her thighs._

_Ever so slowly, her fingers moved from Ali's thighs to her wet folds. She moaned, arching her back in pleasure. She seemed to know exactly how to touch her. Her fingers felt magical as they ran along her clit, teasing. It was as if her whole body was surging with energy. "I..." She wanted to say something, but she didn't even know this woman's name. She looked up at Ali like she had just interrupted something important. Ali's cheeks flushed right before she kissed her, their lips gently coming together. Ali melted into her, her mind going blank for a moment._

_She took the distraction to her advantage and moved her thumb to Ali's clit. She rubbed circles into it and soon, Ali was bucking her hips into the air with indescribable pleasure. Her other hand snuck around and grabbed Ali's ass, giving it a squeeze. She pulled away from the kiss and her lips curled into a sinister smirk before she started to kiss her way down Ali's body. From her collarbone, to her chest, to her bellybutton, and then.... she paused and her smirk deepened before she leaned down and tasted her straight from the source. Her tongue trailed along her clit before it teased her entrance. The grainy surface drove Ali wild. She grabbed at the grass, tearing it at the root as she finally plunged her tongue deep inside Ali._

_She was quick to start exploring her wet folds. Her tongue wouldn't stop plunging deeper as it twisted and hooked around within her. Occasionally, she would pull out and lap at the juices like she was addicted to the taste._

_Ali's thighs started to quiver with pleasure as her thumb went back to teasing her clit. "I'm going to....." Ali didn't even finish her sentence before her whole world exploded in ecstasy._

Ali woke up with a jolt. She was breathing hard as she blinked into the darkness of her bedroom. She felt strange. Every part of her body tingled like never before. Between her legs, the sheets were soaked.   


	3. Chapter 3

Ali arrived at the clinic an hour early the next morning. Steven and Brian were in the back, relining the crates with pee pads and making sure each animal had sufficient food and water.

“Ah, Ali. You’re here early.” Steven commented. He stood in front of Titan’s cage. As he opened it, the large canine tried to jump out. She stepped forward and tried to hold the dog back, but he just jumped into her arms.

“Calm down boy, you’re going to hurt yourself in your excitement.” She chided him, but she couldn’t resist rubbing his back as he gave her affectionate kisses. “Okay. Okay. Down boy.” Ali put him down and he started circling her legs. His nubby tail wagged wildly.

Ali laughed and grabbed a leash. “I’ll bring him to the front. I bet you his owner will be here soon.”

Steven nodded before he gathered his stuff and left through the back door. A few minutes later, Brian waved and did the same. She leaned down and scratched Titan’s ears before they walked to the front.

After hooking Titan’s lead to one of the hooks attached to the desk, she got back to yesterday’s paperwork.

It didn’t take long for Titan’s owner to show up. This time, however, she came in alone. She looked even more beautiful than the last time. Ali blushed, remembering her vivid dream. Before she could say anything, Titan spotted his owner and tugged on the leash. Ali quickly undid the knot and he went barreling toward her.

He knocked her to the ground and she burst out laughing. “You missed momma, didn’t you?” The woman cooed, playing with her dog. Ali stepped out from behind the desk and looked down at her. Her eyes settled on the biceps bulging in her shirt. It looked like she worked out and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be wrapped in those strong arms. She gulped and looked at Titan instead, who looked positively thrilled. Ali smiled, thinking their reunion was one of the sweetest things she had seen in quite a while.

“As you can see, Titan is doing just fine. I’ll prescribe him some prophylactic medication, just in case he shows any symptoms of discomfort. I don’t think he will, but just to be safe.” She grabbed a clipboard and a pen. “I’ll just need you to fill out these forms before I can release him. Some of them are for our records, others are for the billing process.”

“I already paid you.” The woman said, straightening herself out and pulling down her shirt. Ali bit her lip and forced herself to keep from staring. Still, she couldn’t help but think that it was a shame she was covering up those beautiful muscled arms.

“Like I said, I can’t accept that payment.”

“What if I pay the bill and use the rest of the money as a donation to the clinic?” She said. “I really do want to repay you for everything that you did.”

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” She shook her head. “After what you did for Titan, you deserve every penny of that check.”

“But that’s a lot of money. Won’t it hurt your finances?” The woman laughed.

“Please. Five thousand doesn’t mean much to me anymore.” She smiled. “Really, it’s just a small token of my appreciation. I insist that you keep it.” She paused and stared at her. “I’m sorry, I never got your name.” “

I’m Doctor Krieger, but you can call me Ali.”

She flashed a smile. “I’m Ashlyn.” She sat down and started to fill out the forms.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your story?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, what brought you and Titan together? It seems you two have an extraordinary bond.” She put her pen down and her whole face lit up.

“Titan and I have been together for two years now and ever since his adoption, we have been inseparable.” Titan barked as if to confirm. “I was looking for a companion. Some of my friends tried to get me to buy a purebred, but I knew I wanted a shelter dog. So, I went to the local shelter and when I got there, he was in the very last kennel. He was severely emaciated and he was on the list to be euthanized. They told me that he would be put to death in two days. Apparently, no one wanted him because he only had three legs, but I thought he was the sweetest thing in the world. I knew I had to have him.” She smiled happily. “And it was the best decision of my life.”

“That’s a heartwarming story.” Ali returned the smile. “The world needs more people like you.”

“And like you.” The woman countered. “By the way, what time does your shift end? I was thinking we could grab dinner. I’ll pick you up here.” Ashlyn lifted her hand when she started to talk, cutting Ali off. “Don’t even try giving me some lame excuse. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“If you’re as stubborn about dinner as you are about repaying, I feel like I don’t have much of a choice. I get off work at seven.” The woman laughed.

“Great. I’ll see you at seven then.” Ali nodded and waved her off as she left the clinic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ali arrived promptly at seven. She had changed out of the usual uniform and into the spare set of clothes she kept in her locker. She fixed her brown sweater and moved her long curly hair out of her eyes. It felt strange having her hair down. She rarely undid her signature bun these days.

When Ashlyn came in, Ali felt nervous all of a sudden. Ali could feel her cheeks burning as she smiled at her. Her heart began to race.

“You look nice,” Ashlyn commented, looking her up and down. She blushed even darker.

“Likewise,” Ali whispered, her voice choking halfway through. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a white sleeveless shirt that really showed off her figure. “But aren’t you going to be cold?” Ali questioned.

“My jacket’s in the car. And so is Titan, so we should hurry.” Ali nodded and followed her outside, knowing Steven would take good care of the clinic while she was gone.

Outside, a black Jaguar was parked idly on the road. “This is your car?” She asked in bewilderment.

“Yep. Hop in.” She tilted her head toward the car, unlocking it. She stood frozen in place, wondering if she was dreaming. First, she had paid her with a five-thousand-dollar check, now she was driving around in a brand-new luxury car. This girl had to be loaded. Hesitantly, Ali opened the passenger door and got in. The interior was cozy. The leather seats were so soft and the woodwork finish was detailed and aesthetically pleasing. “What? Have you never been in a sports car before?” She asked, putting the car into gear.

“No… it’s not that.” Ali lied. Truth be told, she had never actually been in a sports car before.

“Then what?” Ashlyn pressed, glancing over at her as she made a right turn into the city. “I don’t know… Just a long day at work.” she lied again, thinking the excuse would get her off the hook.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Ashlyn frowned and Ali instantly regretted her lie. She didn’t want to make her frown. She looked so much prettier when she smiled. “Hopefully, some quality food will help cheer you up!” She smiled. “I hope you don’t mind going to Caesar’s – they’re dog-friendly, and I didn’t have anyone to take care of Titan.”

“That’s totally fine. I wouldn’t say no to having Titan join us.” As she continued to drive, Ali pulled out her phone and looked up the restaurant. She always took a peek at the menu beforehand, just so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed at the dinner table. Ali nearly dropped her phone when she discovered their outrageous prices. A part of her wanted to suggest another place, but she had already agreed, and it felt weird to go back on her word now.

Biting her lip, Ali sunk into her seat. She watched the scenery pass them by and eventually, they arrived at a luxurious building. It was decorated in a Romanesque style, with large columns in the front and a bubbling water fountain. Ashlyn caught Ali staring and grinned. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” There was a fenced-off part of the lawn where a few dogs played with one another, supervised by restaurant’s staff.

“Yeah…” Ali murmured, still in awe. Eventually, she clambered out of the car and followed Ashlyn inside. Titan walked right beside her, his head held high. No one would have guessed that he had been hit by a car just the other day.

“C’mon, slowpoke.” Ashlyn turned around and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside. “I’m starving!” She laughed and for a moment, Ali's whole world stopped as she tried to figure out how someone could be so gorgeous.


	4. Chapter 4

To Ali's surprise, Ashlyn locked her fingers with hers, holding her hand as they walked inside. Ali blushed hard but didn't even think of pulling her hand away. It felt nice to have her hand in hers. 

"Ah, Ms. Harris. So good to see you again. Table for two?" The host, a tall, lanky young man with slicked-back hair greeted them.

Ashlyn nodded. "And a bottle of Rothschild please."

"Right away, Miss." He answered as he led them into the dining room. They were seated in a comfortable booth, illuminated by candles. On Ashlyn's side of the booth was a hook to attach Titan's leash. Moments later, a member of the staff came by with a bed for him. Looking around, Ali noticed that there were various other dogs laying by their owner's as they had dinner.

"I didn't even know a place like this even existed." Ali said once they sat down. She folded her hands in front of her, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Hmm?" Ashlyn looked up, her hazel eyes giving Ali her full attention. 

"I had no idea that there was a restaurant in town that catered to dog lovers," Ali repeated.

"Oh. Yes! This place is fantastic. Run by a good friend of mine." She smiled brightly. "I'm actually in town to catch up with him, as well as a few other people. I'm currently on vacation."

"Oh, so you're from out of town?" Ali inquired.

"Yes. I'm from Los Angeles originally." As she finished her sentence, a waiter arrived with their bottle of wine. He filled up their glasses before he bent down and offered Titan a treat.

"Is there anything I can get you ladies?"

"We'll start with the escargot appetizer."

Ali watched him leave before she grabbed her glass of wine and held it between her fingers. It was so delicate. It felt very expensive. "What's escargot?"

"Have you never had some before?" Ashlyn raised an eyebrow in Ali's direction. "It's delicious!"

"What is it?" She asked again.

"It's land snails....."

" _S_ _nails_?" Ali spat, horrified, nearly spilling her wine.

"Now before you freak out, I  _promise_ you, it's really good."

"I don't know..." Suddenly, she lost all her appetite.

"C'mon, you have to try it. Just one. It won't kill you."

"You don't know that." Ali countered. "I could be highly allergic!"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine. Don't you trust me?" She reached across the table and grabbed Ali's hand, squeezing it gently. She felt her heart skip a beat as she locked eyes with her.

"Fine. Just  _one_."

Ashlyn chuckled. "You won't regret it. I promise!" She took a sip of her wine before giving Ali an expecting look.

Ali quickly took a sip and her eyes widened in surprise. "This is the best wine I've ever tasted in my life...."

"At about $100 a glass, I would hope so."

"A  _hundred_? What's with you and spending copious amounts of money?" Ali blurted out before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, I should've have said that."

 Ashlyn shrugged. "It's fine. I'm not offended. But in my circle, what I spend isn't even a fraction of what others blow in a single night." Ali tilted her head in confusion. Ashlyn laughed. "You really don't recognize me, do you?" Her eyes glittered with mystery.

 Ali stared at her long and hard, but she still couldn't quite pinpoint the familiarity. "You know, I've been trying to figure that out, but I can't seem to put my finger on it."

 Ashlyn just took another sip of wine before she flashed her a flirtatious smile that made Ali's heart race. She blushed and quickly looked away. Was it just Ali or was she definitely flirting with her.

 The minutes passed by in silence before the appetizer arrived. Ali studied the well-filled plate with skepticism. "Do I really have to try this?"

 "If you do, I"ll tell you who I am."

 "You drive a hard bargain," Ali grabbed her fork. "So I just pick up a snail and eat it?"

 "Don't think of it as a snail. You're going to gross yourself out doing that." She leaned forward to grab a bite.

 Ali held her breath, waiting for something to happen, but she didn't throw up, shrivel, or even dry-heave. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all....

 Hesitantly, she took a bite and tried her best to eat it indiscriminately. It was a little chewy, but the taste was phenomenal. She quickly picked up another.

 "I told you."

 "Okay, okay. You were right. These are amazing. Sorry I doubted you." Ali blushed and smiled at her. "So, spill it. Why do you look so familiar?"

 "Ever seen the movie, _Miss Balr?"_ She asked. "Or _B_ _ed Head_ or maybe...." She picked up her glass and hovered it in front of her face. " _Little Miss Surf_?'

Ali's jaw hung agape as she listed the movies. "No.... you're  _the_ Ashlyn Harris?" She asked in disbelief. "You look so different from the movies...." She whispered.

 She smiled. "Movie magic. I look better on screen, don't I?"

 "No. You look a hundred times better in person." She admitted honestly. "You look amazing." Ali blushed. "I'm not trying to butter you up or anything...."

 "Good, cause there's more than enough butter in the escargot." Ali laughed with her and soon they were both talking about movies and anything else that came to mind. Ali was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Ashlyn, even after learning she was a movie star. Even though she spent big, there was nothing about her that was in any way snobby. If she hadn't told Ali, she never would have guessed she was a celebrity.

By the end of the night, she didn't want their time to end. Ali wanted to keep talking to Ashlyn until the sun came up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlyn looked at her phone and Ali took a peek, checking the time. It was already ten – almost eleven. She had spent nearly four hours with this woman and yet, it felt like no time had passed at all.

“Do you have a dog?” Ashlyn asked suddenly. “I mean you’re a vet and all, so I would expect that you have a bunch of pets.”

“Actually, just the one. I have a Pomeranian named Casper.”

“Aww. That sounds cute.”

Ali nodded and fished out her phone from her pocket, showing her the background photo. “See. That’s him.”

Ashlyn snatched the phone to get a better look. “Oh my god! He’s so cute!” She squealed. “I have to meet him.” She put the phone down. “What do you say we drop by your place?”

Ali shook her head. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…” she trailed off. This woman was a wealthy movie star who probably lived in some mansion. She didn’t want her to see where she lived, especially when she hadn’t found the time to clean in over three weeks. “Besides… Casper doesn’t do well with other dogs. He has small dog syndrome.”

“What’s that?” Ashlyn tilted her head, looking confused.

“It’s kind of like Napoleon complex. It’s when small dogs think they’re big and try to pick fights they can’t win. I’ve had to pry him off my neighbor’s German Shepard countless times.”

“He’s that bad?” Ashlyn questioned.

“He’s a tiny bully.”

“But Titan is great with other dogs. I’m sure he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.”

“I’m sure he would be a perfect gentleman. It’s Casper I’m worried about. He could hurt Titan.”

Ashlyn burst out laughing. “I doubt your Pomeranian would be able to take on my Pit Bull.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Oh, come on. You didn’t want to trust me on the escargot either and you ended up liking that.”

Ali sighed. She knew she wouldn’t be able to convince her to let this go. “Fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ali opened the door to her home ever so slowly, afraid that Casper would come charging at her guests. To Ali's surprise, he was nowhere to be found. “Casper?” Ali called out. She stepped inside, followed by Ashlyn and Titan. Ashlyn held his leash tightly, keeping him by her side.

Suddenly, there was a rush of tiny footsteps and Casper came running into the room, barking. He charged up to Titan who tensed up, his tail lifting upwards. Casper stood under him and wouldn’t stop barking.

Titan leaned down and sniffed the tiny creature before him and then nudged him. Casper fell over and immediately stopped barking. He ducked under his legs and looked up at Ali. Titan sat down and licked his face and to Ali's surprise, he didn’t do anything. At this point, he usually tried to bite. “Isn’t he just precious.” Ashlyn squatted down and extended her hand in Casper’s direction. The small dog moved forward and sniffed her finger slowly before licking it. He quickly retreated back, cuddling into Titan.

“I don’t believe it… he’s never gotten along with another dog before…” Ali whispered in bafflement.

“I told you.” Ashlyn undid Titan’s leash and the two dogs ran off to play together. “Well, it looks like they’re going to have some fun together… maybe we should have some fun of our own.” There was a sly grin on her face as she stepped forward, pinning Ali to the wall. Their bodies locked together and Ali was instantly reminded of her dream. Her heart quickened its pace as she stared into her dark hazel eyes.

“I…” Ali gulped down her nervousness. She could feel her thin fingers wrapping around her wrists and Ali instantly imagined them inside of her. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out. Ali didn’t need Ashlyn knowing what she was thinking about.

“Shh…” She whispered, her hot breath caressing the side of her neck. Ali could smell her strawberry shampoo. As she got closer, Ali looked down, taking a peek at her perfectly muscular arms. From this angle, her arms looked even better than the last time she saw them. Then she thought about her breasts. She wanted to reach out and grab them. She wondered what they looked like in real life. Were they dark? Maybe they were a little lighter – or maybe even a little darker. Either way, she knew they were perfect. Still, she couldn’t believe this was happening. Maybe she was dreaming again.

“What do you mean?” Ali stammered, feeling her face flush. She knew what she wanted to come out of this situation, but she wasn’t sure what Ashlyn’s intentions were. Maybe she was just playing a trick on her…

“Oh.” She paused, running her finger along Ali's cheek. Her skin felt like it was buzzing with electricity as she touched her. The hairs on the back of Ali's neck stood on edge. Ali didn’t know how she did it, but her touch alone was enough to get her all riled up. Ali pressed her legs together, feeling her juices gathering. She wondered if she knew the effect Ashlyn was having on her. She grinned, her lips full and seductive. Unconsciously, Ali leaned forward, bringing their lips closer together, without actually kissing her. “I think you know…”

This time, Ashlyn was the one to lean forward. Their lips were but inches away and yet, she didn’t kiss her. Ashlyn was prolonging this for as long as possible, teasing Ali like a puppet on a string. While frustrated, deep down, she was loving every minute of it. Ali shook her head. “I… don’t…” she tried to sound innocent, but her voice was husky with desire. Ali was certain she had just given herself away.

Ashlyn's eyes lit up at her response and she pulled away. Her lips moved toward Ali's neck, grazing her skin. She pressed herself against the wall, just so she could keep her balance. Her legs felt like they had turned to jelly. She kissed her neck, moving toward Ali's ear until she nibbled on her lobe, making Ali shiver. She held her breath as she pulled away, wondering what she would do next. “You’re very attractive, Ali.” She whispered, her voice silky and sensual. “I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you all night. Your full hips. Your amazing figure. The way you smile. Everything about you drives me wild… I’ve been picturing you up against that wall all night long.” She smirked. “But that’s not the only place I want you tonight.”

Her fingers tightened around Ali's wrists as she pushed their hips even closer. “In the bedroom…” Ashlyn kissed her neck. “The bathroom…” She kissed the top of her chest. “The kitchen…” Her lips moved to her shoulder, pulling Ali's sweater to the side. “On the floor…” She playfully bit down on her shoulder. “But, no matter where we do it, you’re mine.” She growled. Finally, her lips came into contact with Ali's and she took her breath away.

The kiss was rough and filled with passion. Ali shuddered in pleasure, feeling the world around them freeze. The only thing that mattered was her. Ali parted her lips for her, letting her tongue into her mouth where she took control. Ashlyn's fingers tangled with hers and their hands fell by their sides. The kiss intensified with their growing passion. When she finally pulled away, Ali tried to say something, but before she could even think straight, she was kissing her again.

Ali's eyes widened in surprise. She barely had time to catch her breath and compose herself. Ali's mind went numb as her lips danced against hers. Ali kissed back, giving into the warm, intoxicating feeling that washed over her entire body. She melted into her lips as she squeezed Ali's hands and continued to kiss her with an animalistic lust. A part of Ali tried to remind herself that she was straight, that she liked men, but for whatever reason, she was enjoying this too much to try and stop it.

Eventually, Ashlyn pulled away, a smirk painted on her face. “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom, and I’ll show you how I really feel.” She pulled Ali down the hall, navigating through her house as if she had lived there her entire life.

Ashlyn pushed Ali onto the bed before she slowly climbed on top of her with a catlike demeanor. Her hazel eyes burned with lust and desire as she moved closer, her body hovering over her. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this…” She leaned down and kissed her neck, sinking her teeth into Ali's flesh. Her lips trailed along her skin, moving to her collarbone as her hands pulled at the hem of Ali's sweater.

Ashlyn stopped kissing Ali's neck, only to yank the sweater off her body. She tossed it across the room. Ali stared up at her, frozen in a mixture of surprise and desire. Deep down, she knew she wanted this woman, but at the same time, Ali had no idea what she was doing. She had never been in bed with another woman before. She gulped, nervous.

“Relax. Just let me take care of everything and I’ll make sure you have a night that you’ll never forget.” She kissed her lips once more, taking Ali's breath away. In that moment, Ali became her willing plaything.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Ali could realize what was going on, Ashlyn was working on unbuttoning her pants. Her fingers were nimble and quick and before she knew it, she had them unzipped. Without wasting a moment, she snuck her hand into Ali's pants, finding her lace panties. Her fingertips grazed the top of her crotch. They were so warm and soft.

To tease her further, Ashlyn ran her fingers along the edge of her panties, tickling Ali with the soft material. "You want me to touch you, don't you?" She asked, her voice wafting into Ali's soul and making her numb. She wanted her. She wanted her so damn bad. Ali nodded vigorously, hoping she would do as she promised.

Ashlyn grinned, but her fingers continued to tease her, jumping to her thighs. Ali spread her legs for Ashlyn, hoping it would encourage her. "So eager...." She murmured, rubbing the wet spot on her panties. She moaned loudly for the first time that night, pushing her hips into the air. She couldn't believe how wet she really was.

Ashlyn kept rubbing the wet spot, making it grow. Ali blushed, hoping she would do something other than tease her all night. If this continued much longer, she would surely lose her mind. To Ali's relief, Ashlyn's fingers started to creep under her panties. She couldn't tell if her fingers were extraordinarily warm or if was her pussy that was on fire.

Suddenly, her fingers found her clit, already engorged with excitement. "Someone seems just as horny as I am...." She purred into Ali's ear, her fingers slowly moving up and down her slit. She pinched her clit for a moment, eliciting a soft scream from Ali's lips. Ashlyn pulled on it for a moment before letting it go. She rubbed it hard and fast, blinding her with pleasure. Ali shivered, and instantly, images from her dream flooded her mind. She blushed. Had she wanted to be with Ashlyn from the very beginning?

As one of her fingers slipped inside her eager pussy, their eyes locked. Ali's mouth turned into a perfect little 'o' as she silently moaned out. Ashlyn's finger was long and thin, getting deeper inside of her. She started to move it in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Ali couldn't control the urge to buck her hips up and down, fucking her finger. As she slipped in a second one, Ali moaned out louder, arching her back.

Ashlyn's fingers were knuckle deep inside Ali. She was finger-fucking her so fast that all Ali could hear was the sloshing of her juices. Her whole face was red with blush. Ashlyn just grinned, looking pleased with herself. With two fingers hooking around inside of her, she used her thumb to stimulate her clit, bringing Ali to the very edge. Ali bit her lip, trying to hold back. She couldn't let herself climax this early in the game, but at the same time, Ashlyn knew how to touch her. She played Ali like a violin until Ali cried out her name.

Ashlyn grinned mischievously and slid in a third finger, pushing the limits. Ali's tiny pussy was already being stretched. Yet, she kept going, applying a steady pressure until it almost popped inside of her. Ali screamed out, feeling a warm sensation washing over her body.

"Baby, you're so wet." She teased, slowing the pace so she could pull her down from her high and prolong the orgasm. To Ali's dismay, Ashlyn pulled out her fingers. Looking at her with a blazing look in her eyes, she brought them to her lips instead. Obediently, Ali opened her mouth and started to suck on her fingers, tasting herself. "Tastes good, doesn't it?" Ali nodded, careful to get every drop. She blushed, realizing what she was doing, but she didn't care anymore. All Ali wanted to do was please this woman.

Eventually, Ashlyn pulled her fingers out of Ali's mouth. With her eyes still glimmering with mischief, she positioned herself between her legs and pulled down her pants. Ali bit her bottom lip and bucked her hips, making it easier for her to slip them off her body.

Ali's pants joined her sweater on the ground. "You're beautiful, you know that?" She asked before she kissed Ali's thighs, slowly spreading her legs apart. Ali held her breath, thinking her dream was about to become a reality.

Slowly, she kissed her way up her leg, getting higher and higher. Ali groaned in desperation as she moved to her belly, gently caressing her belly button, further until Ali nearly begged her to stop. "Ashlyn...."

Ashlyn looked up, her eyes innocent and full of excitement. Ali shivered with delight, staring into their depths. "You like that, don't you?" She asked as her hands moved along Ali's back and undid her bra. Ali couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as she grabbed one of her breasts. She squeezed, her fingers kneading her flesh. "But you've never been with a woman before, have you, Ali?" She asked, leaning down and taking one of her nipples into her mouth.

Ali cried out in pleasure as Ashlyn's tongue flicked back and forth, driving her crazy. Her hand moved down her body, finding its way under her panties once more. Skillfully, her finger slid inside her again. Ali bit her lip to hold back a moan trying to escape her lips.

Ashlyn continued to suck on her nipple, her eyes locking with Ali's right before pushing in another finger. Ali jumped in ecstasy, trying to control herself, but she simply couldn't handle it. Never before had she felt this good. She howled in pleasure as Ashlyn pushed in a third. She slowed the pace as her thumb teased her clit. Ali moaned her name, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

"Cum for me, baby...." She whispered in her ear, nibbling her lobe. Ali clutched at the sheets as her toes curled. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everything this woman was doing to her was driving her insane. 

Ashlyn moved her lips onto her collarbone, gently nibbling her flesh. She grinned in delight as her thighs quivered. Her fingers moved in and out of her so fast she could hear her juices sloshing around. The faster and harder she went, the louder and louder Ali moaned.

"Ash... I can't... I'm going to...." Ali panted, trying to tell her she was on the verge, but that only made her pick up her speed. Ali screamed out and her whole world exploded with pleasure as she climaxed. When she finally managed to regain her composure, she looked up at her naughty new lover and by the look in her eyes, Ali could tell that the night was far from over.       


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I know it's a cliche answer but life happens. Hope you enjoy this one. It's a long one. Next chapter is the epilogue

In the morning, Ali woke up with her arm wrapped around something soft and warm. The sweet scent of vanilla wafted up to my nose. Still sleepy, she nuzzled forward, thinking it was her pillow.

Immediately, her eyes opened wide when she realized it was not. Ashlyn was lying next to her, completely naked. Her short brown hair was strewn every which way. Her body was pressed against Ali's. She blushed darkly, remembering the night before. It had been amazing. No, amazing wasn’t even the right word for it. Fantastic. Wonderful. Mind-blowing. There was no way to describe it, really.

Ali smiled and pulled her a little closer, kissing the side of her neck, hoping she would wake up. Naturally, her hands snuck around her body and cupped her petite chest. Gently, she fondled her nipples, hearing the cute mewls that escaped her lips.

Last night, she had been nervous. She had never been with a woman before, but now, she could finally understand why all her other relationships had failed. Ali wasn’t straight at all. She laughed softly to herself.

“What are you laughing about?” Ashlyn turned to face Ali. 

“I just find it funny that all my life I thought I was straight.” 

“Well, I’m kind of glad you did.”

Ashlyn leaned forward and kissed Ali gently, their lips delicately grazing together. 

“Why’s that?” Ali breathed when they finally pulled apart.

“Because if you knew you were lesbian, someone might have snapped you up before I ever found you.” She kissed her again and rolled on top of her, looking like she was ready to rekindle the passion from last night. Ali rested her hands on her hips, about to make a move when the dogs started barking.

Titan’s booming bark echoed through the whole house. “Titan never barks like that unless something is wrong…” Ashlyn said, her expression instantly changing to one of worry. She quickly jumped out of bed and tossed on her clothes. Ali rapidly followed suit, hoping everything was okay. She could hear the distinct whiny bark of her dog. They were at the door, barking at something.

Ali felt fearful. What if someone was trying to break into the house? Would she be capable of stopping them and protecting Ashlyn? How would it look if she allowed the Ashlyn Harris to die in her house? She gulped and struggled to put on her jeans. The dogs continued to bark. Titan started to howl loudly. “We have to go…” Ashlyn urged, grabbing a vase off Ali's nightstand. She grabbed a lamp and followed her, praying she wouldn’t have to use it.

Cautiously, they both approached the front door. Ali stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a familiar face standing in her living room. The dogs were both growling at him as he stood there. “Greg?” Ali said in disbelief. “What… What are you doing here?” She stammered, loosening her grip on the lamp.

“Do you know this guy? Why’d he break into your house?” Ashlyn asked, the vase still tight in her hands. 

“Yeah, I do know him. What are you doing in my house?”

“Just thought I would drop by.” He said guiltily. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he kept looking around the room, avoiding eye contact. 

“What are you hiding?” Ashlyn stepped forward, pointing to his pockets. Titan followed her lead and started to growl menacingly. 

“Whoa. I got nothing, I swear.” He held his hands over his head. Krystal quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out a small crystal figurine. 

Ali gasped and snatched it out of her hands. “How could you?” She narrowed my eyes in his direction. “You know this belonged to my mother.”

He shrugged before he straightened himself out. “Besides. I have the key to this place. It’s not like I broke in.” 

“You told me you didn’t have any more copies of the key when you gave me back your old one,” She spoke up, feeling her anger rise.

He shrugged once more. “Well, I guess I did. Besides, I’m still on the lease. Technically, I still live here. This is my home too.” 

Ashlyn stepped forward. “I don’t know what’s going on here –” 

“Then stay out of it.” Greg snapped. “This has nothing to do with..."

“Don’t talk to her like that.” Ali's cheeks were burning with anger.

“What? Is she your new lover or something? Couldn’t find a man so you decide to fuck some bitch?” He laughed. “And a brunette, really? I at least thought you’d have better taste than that. But then again, you always were pathetic. Why do you think I left you?”

“You have some nerve coming in here and insulting us like that.” Ashlyn stepped forward, squaring off to him. “Ali is a beautiful, intelligent, and charming young woman. She has a job, a house, and a good life. What the hell do you have? Knock-off sneakers cause you can’t afford the real deal?” She stepped on his foot and he jumped back.

Ashlyn grinned. “You’re right, I do have a thing for Ali.” Abruptly, she pulled Ali close and kissed her. Her lips were rough against hers as she forced her tongue into Ali's mouth, taking her breath away. All the shame she had felt a moment ago melted as this beautiful woman kissed her. If she liked her for who she was, Ali couldn’t let Greg get her down. Soon, Ali's hands were on her hips, pulling her closer as they continued to make out. 

“God, can you two stop, you’re going to make me sick.” Greg groaned. “If I wanted to see two dykes going at it, I could have watched porn at home.” 

“You wanna say that again?” Ashlyn challenged. 

“What? That you two are dykes?” He grinned, looking smug. “I’m just stating the obvious.” 

“I suggest you apologize.” Ashlyn’s hazel eyes were burning with hatred. 

“Or else what?” 

“Titan.” The Pit Bull walked right up to Ashlyn, growling viciously. His lips curled up, exposing his powerful jaws. “Do you really want to try your luck with a Pit Bull?” 

“You wouldn’t.” He said, his face now pale. He looked down at Titan who started to bark at him. He jumped back, terrified. All of a sudden, Casper charged at him, biting his ankles. He screamed like a little girl and ran out of the house as fast as he could. Casper followed him down the path to the sidewalk before running back inside. He was already shivering from the cold. 

Ali laughed and picked him up. “Good boy.” She scratched him behind the ears and hugged him tight before she looked up and made eye contact with Ashlyn. 

“I’m so sorry about that… I had no idea he still had a key.” 

“You forgot to mention you had a creepy ex-boyfriend.” 

“Well… things were going so well between us, I didn’t want to mess it up.” 

“Do you think he’ll come back?” Ashlyn inquired. 

“Well, he wasn’t wrong. Technically, he still is on the lease. I would need to bring him to civil court if I want him permanently gone.” Ashlyn frowned. 

“Why haven’t you done that yet?” 

“I just never… got the courage to do so.” 

She stepped forward and rested her hands on her shoulders. “Ali, you’re a beautiful young woman. You have to be more confident.” She kissed her once more with a gentle, loving passion. Ali felt her heart flutter in her chest as their lips melded together. “You can’t let guys like that get you down. They simply aren’t worth it.” 

Ali nodded in agreement. She was obviously right. In that moment, she vowed to never let anyone control her life. “Thanks, Ashlyn.”


	8. Epilogue pt 1

“You know… I wouldn’t mind if you came back to LA with me.”

“What?” Ali blurted out. “You want me to go back with you?”

“Of course. These past few days have been amazing. You’ve made me happier than I’ve ever been –”

“But… for me to leave everything behind like that… I don’t know if I can do it. I mean, what about the clinic?”

“Aren’t there other vets that could take your place?” Ashlyn offered. She took Ali's hands into hers. “Please Ali, just give us a chance. I know that if we just try, this could turn into something really beautiful. I’m not asking you to give up your life forever. Just take a vacation and come out to Los Angeles with me, see if you like it. If you don’t, you can always come back and pretend like this never happened.”

Ali bit her lip, hesitant. She was asking a lot of her. To give up her life and follow her blindly like that. “But what will people say?”

“What does it matter what people will say? If I let everything the tabloids say get to me, I would’ve crashed and burned a long time ago.”

“But…” she still felt unsure.

“Do you not think that what we did last night was real? When I was with you, I felt so alive. I really don’t want that to end when I fly out this weekend.”

“You’re leaving this weekend?” Ali asked in dismay. “Like tomorrow?” 

“Sunday.” 

“But… that’s so soon.”

“If you come with me, then we don’t have to say goodbye. I’ll pay for your ticket. And you won’t have to deal with your ex-boyfriend ever again.” Ali looked into her eyes. “All I’m asking for is a chance. I know it’s scary to think about, but I think we should give it a try.”

The longer she stared into her eyes, the more she agreed with her. She was right. If Ali kept playing it safe, she would never have a life worth living. She had to take a risk for once in her life. “Okay. I’ll go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe we’ve been together for six months…” Ashlyn was playing with her hair as they laid on the couch together. They were showing their favorite movie on TV, but neither one of them were paying much attention to it.

“Neither can I.” Ali agreed. “I’m glad you convinced me to move here. I think it might have been the best decision of my life.”

“Aww, you’re just saying that.” She leaned down and kissed Ali's forehead.

“No, I mean it. You’ve completely changed my life, Ashlyn. Everything’s been perfect. We have an amazing house. Two wonderful dogs that get along like siblings. A breathtaking relationship. What else could I ask for?”

“Hmm… I know there’s something I wouldn’t mind having right now.” Ashlyn said in a seductive voice. 

“And what’s that?” Ali asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, we never had dessert.”

She grinned. “I think I like where you’re going with this.” she chuckled and pulled her on top of her. Quickly, she started to pull off Ali's shirt as she unbuttoned her button down, gently pulling it down her shoulders. She shivered as her cold fingertips ran along her skin. “You’re perfect,” Ali whispered before she kissed her bare shoulders, letting her lips move to her pronounced collarbones. Ali quickly found her sweet spot and sucked on it until she moaned out, her head tilting back into the couch. She pulled her closer to her body as she started to nibble on her skin, teasing her.

Throughout their relationship, Ali had learned a thing or two about pleasing her new lover. She was no longer the timid, first-time lesbian who didn’t know what she was doing.

“No, Ali, you are.” Ashlyn managed to push Ali away and look at her. She had her hands on her face. Her chest heaved in breathlessness and Ali could tell she was just as excited as she was.

Their noses touched as she leaned forward, delicately kissing her lips. Her lips were sweet, with the lingering taste of her chapstick. Wanting her more than anything else, their lips mashed together as her desire for her increased to insatiable levels. Inside her chest, a fire ignited and Ali knew she had to have her.

Ali's instincts flared and her hands tightened around her hips, squeezing them tightly. She growled playfully against the side of her neck. “Ali…” Ashlyn whispered, running her fingers through her hair. “I love it when you get like this.” She pulled Ali's face to her chest and she started to kiss the top of her breasts. She was gentle and slow at first, holding back her urges.

It was difficult to do because all Ali wanted in that moment was to take her right then and there. She wanted to make her scream her name all night long. She wanted to make her hers.


	9. Epilogue pt 2

Even after six months, being with Ashlyn was never boring. Possessed by lust, Ali started ripping off the rest of her clothes, determined to get her naked as quickly as possible.

Ashlyn did the same and soon enough, their clothes were scattered all over the living room. Ashlyn purred before she started to kiss Ali's neck, slowly returning the favor. She loved the way she moved. She was like a nymph that knew exactly what to do to make Ali feel as good as possible. With her hips in the air, she moved to her collarbone, running her tongue along her skin in the form of a figure eight. Ali grabbed her ass and squeezed it roughly before she gave it a playful little spank.

She jumped, her chest bouncing in front of my face. Quickly, Ali latched onto one of her nipples, letting her tongue flick back and forth over the nub until Ashlyn was arching her back in pleasure and grinding her pussy against Ali's thigh. She felt her wetness against her and she knew how much she wanted her, but Ali was determined to drag this on for as long as possible.

She squeezed her ass again, spreading her cheeks. Ashlyn moaned and wiggled her hips, trying to tempt me. Ali spanked her other cheek, both of them now a rosy red. She rubbed them slowly as she switched to her other nipple, giving it as much attention as the other. Couldn’t let them be jealous of one another.

Ashlyn pulled Ali's head closer, burying her between her breasts and Ali started to lick and nip her. They weren’t very big, but they were perfect for her. Before Ali pulled away, she gave each nipple a nice pinch, making sure they remained hard and ready for her all night long.

The sound of her moans made Ali shiver and she couldn’t help but pull her closer. There wasn’t an inch of space between them now.

“Someone’s excited,” Ali said, looking into her lust-filled eyes. Ali moved jet hands to her thighs, teasing her with her fingers. She purposely avoided her pussy, just to see how she would react.

“I’m always excited when I’m with you,” Ashlyn answered, spreading her legs for her. She bit her lip, wanting to say something, but she remained quiet. She looked at Ali with the most innocent eyes which only drove her wild.

“God, Ashlyn, if you get any sexier, I won’t be able to handle it.” She moved, pressing herself against Ali. She moaned and ground her hips into hers. She shivered with pleasure as their clits rubbed together. Their wetness was already dripping between them, making a puddle on the couch.

Ali flipped them over and moved on top of her before she shimmied herself between her legs. She grabbed her thighs and slung her legs over her shoulders before she leaned down and tasted her right from the course. Ali buried her face in her wet mound, exploring every inch of her. She simply couldn’t get enough. The taste was so intoxicating. Her tongue moved in and out of her rapidly. The sounds of her moans turned Ali on even further.

Ali's other hand found her clit, rubbing it as she continued to eat her out, faster and faster until she was screaming Ali's name. She twisted her tongue inside of her, determined to make Ashlyn climax. Her thighs quivered and her ankles tightened around her neck before she finally climbed over the edge. Her body collapsed onto the couch as Ali gently eased her down.

Ali gave her a moment to catch her breath before Ashlyn picked Ali up and carried her bridal style into their bedroom. Gently, Ashlyn put her down on the bed. Ali looked at her, wondering what she was up to. “Did you think that we were gonna stop there?” Ashlyn asked her as she reached into the nearby nightstand.

“I... What are you grabbing?” Ali asked her, trying to have a peek.

“Close your eyes,” she ordered her.

Ali hesitated but eventually obeyed. Ashlyn pulled out a purple scarf and wrapped it around Ali's eyes. When she was sure she couldn’t see, Ashlyn reached into the nightstand once more, making sure to take her time. She allowed some things to rattle, letting her make mental guesses.

“Baby?” Ali finally called out when she was quiet for a moment. Ashlyn moved between her legs, spreading them apart.

“How much do you want it?” she asked her, kissing her leg from her ankles all the way up to her thighs. She lingered there, waiting for her answer.

“So bad.” She said, bucking her hips into the air. Ashlyn could smell her sex and it drove her wild. Ashlyn wanted to bury her face into her wet folds again, but she was determined to make her cum so many times she would lose track.

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” she told her, getting closer and closer to her pussy. Ashlyn could feel her thighs quiver with anticipation as she spread her legs a little further. She ran her fingers over her clit and Ali jumped at the sudden contact.

“So... fucking... bad.” She groaned. “Please. Ashlyn. I can’t handle this teasing much longer. I want you. I want you so bad.” She continued to beg. Ashlyn could tell by the way her pussy glistened with her own juices that she was dying for her to pleasure her.

Unable to deny her any longer, Ashlyn turned on the vibrator in her hand. She allowed Ali to listen to the buzzing for a minute before she suddenly pressed it against her clit. She screamed in pleasure, bucking her hips right off the mattress as her fingers tightened around the sheets.

“Fuck! Ashlyn!” She cried out. Ashlyn held her down with one hand as she started to move the vibrator in circles around her clit, teasing her even further.

“Tell me you want me to fuck you with it,” she whispered into her ear.

She shivered. “Please. Ash. Fuck me.” She begged. 

“Fuck me with that vibrator.” She pleaded, her voice heavy with desperation.

“Should I let you cum?” Ashlyn whispered in response as she pushed the tip against her entrance. Ali’s whole body shook in response. She started to grind into the sexy toy, trying to fuck herself with it. Ashlyn reached up and pinched one of her nipples, prompting her to answer her. 

“Yes. Please make me cum.” She cried out. She pushed it in even deeper until it was about halfway in. Ashlyn turned up the dial and the vibrations grew stronger. 

She could tell Ali was struggling to hold her orgasm back. Her thighs quivered and her back arched. She kept moaning so loud, her voice was sure to go hoarse. She started to pump the vibrating dildo in and out of her before Ashlyn leaned forward, kissing her neck, her body pressed against hers. She shoved the vibrator all the way inside of her just as she whispered “Cum for me” in her ear. 

Ali screamed out, her whole body shaking with the aftermath of her climax. Ashlyn twisted the toy inside of her a few more times before she turned it off and pulled it out of her. 

“I love you, Ali,” she whispered softly, kissing her lips as she laid down beside her. 

Ali smiled up at her, her eyes as bright as diamonds. 

“I love you too, Ashlyn.” She reached over and grabbed the dildo from Aslyn's hand. She grinned and she knew the tables were about to turn.


End file.
